This invention relates to a target and in particular to a target for use in clay target shooting or skeet shooting. Such targets are however able to be used in trap, field and game, and olympic trench and I.S.U. shooting. Such shooting is an internationally recognised and very popular sport. Up until this time various targets have been manufactured and sold. However there have been many problems associated with such targets.
It should be appreciated that in clay target shooting or skeet shooting the target is catapulted or shot out of an appropriate mechanism at a substantial speed, to be shot by a shooter. On the target being shot or hit, it is desirable that the target disintegrate and fall to the ground. The catapulting or firing of the target out of the appropriate mechanism, places substantial stress and strain on the target. Up until this time many targets have been manufactured from what might be considered to be environmentally unfriendly material, such as for example tar, pitch, limestone and the like. As indicated above, when a target is shot at and hit, it disintegrates or breaks up into many particles, which fall to the ground. When such targets are manufactured of environmentally unfriendly material, such as tar or pitch, that material can cause damage to the ground onto which the shattered target falls. Further, animals, insects and the like in the area might consume such material which could lead to disease.
Further, known and currently used targets are not always as effective in use as might be desired.
It is an object of at least one aspect of the present invention to go at least some way towards overcoming and/or minimising the problems associated with targets known and used up until this time.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.